


Old Soldiers (prelude)

by solarbird



Series: the web of time [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prelude, fear of spiders, old soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Lena wants to know why Gabriel sent Blackwatch agents after Gérard Lacroix.A short prelude to the upcoming storyOld Soldiers. The entire work will be canon within theOn Overcoming the Fear of Spiderscontinuity, an Overwatch AU.





	Old Soldiers (prelude)

**Author's Note:**

> _[2076]_

"Why'd you do it, Gabe?"

"Do what?"

"Send those killers to her house."

"Lena, I don't know what you're talking about. Fill me in."

"Why'd you send those idiots after Gérard Lacroix?"

"I didn't! Hell, they weren't even field agents. It never should have happened. Not the way it did, anyway."

"Amélie doesn't know that."

"Amélie should know that, she has the logs. She just doesn't want to."

"Wot? Why not?"

"As long she doesn't know that, there's someone else alive to blame."

"That's shite, Gabriel."

"Is it?"

"It is, and you know it. She blames herself. Always has."

"'Course she does, girl. But she also blames me. I was head of Blackwatch, so she's kinda got a point."

The younger assassin just grunted, a "huh" sort of sound.

"Trust me here, having someone else to blame? It helps."

Venom thought about that, for a moment, sizing up Gabriel Reyes through anger-narrowed eyes.

"I'm not so sure it does."

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues with chapter one of _[Old Soldiers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11596272/chapters/26064549)_ \- "you look good in black."


End file.
